Küss mich
by Ebilein
Summary: OK, für alle, die schon immer mal wissen wollten, wie das ist, wenn einem die Seele ausgepumpt wird (hab ich das jetzt nicht schön gesagt?) - COMPLETE


**KÜSS MICH**   
_von EbiPOTTER   
(aka Ebilein aka Ebner aka danebn3 - ihr dürft mich aber auch „Ebi" nennen *g*)_

**Widmung**: Kommt mal ganz am Anfang, weil Kirilein (*winkt*) mal in 'nem Review für „Schattens Kinder" (*werbebannerschwenkt*) gesagt hat, sie hat noch nie richtig was über den Dementorenkuss gelesen ... also, Kirilein, nur für dich *abknutscht*   
**Disclaimer**: Tja, Bartemius Crouch junior ist nix meins. Und die Dementoren auch nix. Alles JKRowling. Und Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Carlsen, Warner Brothers, Gallimard etc.   
**Warnung**: Es stirbt jemand. OK, er stirbt nicht, aber ihm wird die Seele ausgepumpt. Wie pikant ...   
**Summary**: Was soll ich sagen? Barty wird von einem Dementor abgeknutscht. Wisst schon, Band 4 und so weiter und so fort etc. ...   
**Warnung 2**: Auch wenn ihr mich „Ebi" nennt, nur so als Hintergrund Info, ich bin ein Junge (musste mal (wieder) gesagt werden). 

~*~

Nun wie soll ich es beschreiben? Ich glaube, man kann es nicht in Worte fassen. Diese Leere, die einen erfüllt, die Kälte, all das - für all das gibt es keine Worte in der menschlichen Sprache. Aber wie komme ich dazu, euch all das zu erzählen? Ich habe keine Erinnerung mehr. Ich bin tot. Schlimmer als tot. Und das soll jeder erfahren. 

Am besten ich beginne ganz am Anfang - denn da hat alles begonnen. Ich, Sohn von Bartemius Crouch, wurde geboren, an einem kalten Novembertag. Welcher das war, an das erinnere ich mich nicht mehr. All meine Gedanken schwinden ... 

Ich muss sie schnell aufschreiben, bevor sie ganz verschwunden sind. Mein Vater sagte einmal, dass man erst Minuten nach dem Kuss vollständig den Verstand verliert. Welcher Kuss? Das werdet ihr bald erfahren. 

Nun, mein Vater stürzte sich sofort in die Arbeit. Er war Ministeriumsangestellter, ziemlich angesehen. Meine Mutter - o Gott, ich weiß ihren Namen nicht mehr. Sie verschwindet ... langsam aber stetig. Sie war wohl die Einzige, die mich je liebte, denn Vater ... er war ... o nein, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Er war böse ... weil ich nicht gut war in der Schule. 

Ich habe immer versucht ihn stolz zu machen. Stolz war er, ohne Frage, doch nie auf mich. Immer nur auf sich selbst. 

Der Dunkle Lord gab mir Schutz ... wie hieß er doch gleich? Lord ... er verschwindet ebenfalls. Er hat mich geborgen, doch ich vergesse ihn ... 

Ich sehe nicht einmal mehr das Gesicht meiner Mutter ... wie sie aussah ... wie sie lächelte ... alles verschwunden. 

Doch noch kann ich klar denken. 

Ich schloss mich Voldemort an und kam nach Askaban, als er fiel. Meine Mutter - sie hat mich gerettet, herausgeholt aus dem Fegefeuer und mich in die Hölle gesteckt. Denn sie blieb an meiner Stelle in Askaban, und ich floh an ihrer Stelle mit meinem Vater ... 

Wie war sein Name? Ach ja, ich habe ihn bereits geschrieben, oben. Er hieß genauso wie ich - 

Stopp. Ich muss schneller schreiben ... bevor es zu spät ist. 

Ich tötete meinen Vater, doch zuvor ... zuvor ... verwandelte ich mich in Moody, Alastor Moody, um diesen Jungen - wie hieß er? - zu meinem echten Vater zu bringen, damit er wieder auferstand. 

Ich wurde entlarvt, doch mein wirklicher Vater konnte wieder erstehen, er lebt wieder ... 

Und ich sterbe. Meine Seele stirbt. Wie hieß der alte Mann, der die Dementoren schickte? Fudge? Der Zaubereiminister, ach ja. 

Und kaum waren sie im Zimmer, spürte ich ihre Kälte, hörte ihren rasselnden Atem ... immer noch klingt er in meinen Ohren ... diese Hexe hatte versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch sie hatten sich bereits heruntergebeugt - 

Ja, so war es. Ich sehe noch immer den kahlen Schlund vor mir, den sie als Mund bezeichneten, die leeren Augenhöhlen ... merkwürdig farbloses Haar, ebenso die Haut, die dennoch schimmerte ... wie tot. Wie ich es bin. Wie eine Wasserleiche, schrecklich, die langen, dünnen Finger - 

Und er bückte sich, und drückte mir den Schlund auf den Mund. Es war wie in der vierten Klasse, als mich dieses Mädchen - Zarah - oder war es etwa Zachary? - geküsst hatte ... Nur hatte ich mich damals geborgen gefühlt. 

Ich spürte die Kälte ... die schreckliche Kälte ... wie fühlt sie sich an? Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr. Wie fühlt sich Kälte überhaupt an? Und Wärme? 

Sie ließen mich wieder zurückfallen, und ich wusste, dass mir plötzlich etwas fehlte ... etwas Wichtiges. Mein Herz begann zu heftig zu schlagen, als ich mich an den Tisch rappelte, und zur Feder griff - ich. 

Ich? 

Wer bin ich? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. 

~*~

_*dasfertigformatiertekunstwerkbewundert*   
OK, ich geb's ja zu, lang ist es nicht. Hab aber trotzdem 'ne halbe Stunde dran gesessen. Also - schreibt ein Review. Bitte. Wär ganz lieb. (Wär auch nett wenn du Kirilein bist, weil ich die Geschichte ja extra für dich zusammenstückelt habe.) Sonst was? Ja, vielleicht: Als ich angefangen habe war's 20:00 und ich hab's mir nicht mehr so richtig richtig durchgelesen, also könnten sich ein paar Fehlerchen eingeschlichen haben - macht mich einfach ganz nett darauf aufmerksam, dann tu ich euch auch nichts! *g*   
Also, bye, bis zur "Prophezeiung" oder "Schattenkind" oder "Mordetc." oder "Sternschen" etc. Falls ihr versteht, was ich meine (kurze Anmerkung: meine "Kosenamen" für meine Stories)_


End file.
